Poke partners
by Sheaon13
Summary: After the attempt to retrieve Sauske failed Naruto is reviewing what went wrong. Many of his friends are hurt and he failed is first S ranked mission. He then summons Gamabunta for advice and is given the chance to meet another clan of summons that are friends with the toads. Adopted from 12gaSword. it's a harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was sitting on his favorite cliff face in the leaf village. A top the hokage monument he could see across the whole village and could think of the things that that went wrong on the last mission. His brother and teammate Sasuke had betrayed his home and ran to the Snake-teme for more power. His other friends were all hurt by the sound five and recovering in the hospital.

Choji's chakra is exhausted and his body fat content is less than .001% due to his family jutsu. Neji has multiple amber spikes sticking out of his arms and legs with one through his pulmonary artery. Shikamaru's ribs are broken and one of them has punctured his lung. Kiba and Akamaru are both black and blue from top to bottom with a concussion. Last but not least Lee has so many muscle tears that it looks like he found the "ninth" gate.

"What when wrong? If the Sand siblings hadn't showed up half the guys would prolly be dead." Naruto didn't know what to do. Was he not strong enough? How can he gain respect of the village if he can't even save a teammate.

"I thought I would find you here Naruto." Naruto swung around and saw a tall man with gravity defying silver hair he was dressed only in a Black body suit without his traditional leaf jonin vest. " I just got back from a solo A-Rank but you were still in the hospital before I left. How are you doing?"

"Not good Sensei. I just don't want my friends to get hurt because of my screw ups. I wanted to talk to Pervy Sage but he is out of the village prolly peeking on girls damn perv. I need more training."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to prepare you for this Naru…" Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw something that hurt him just as much as his friends in the hospital. Kakashi had a tear in his visible eye. "I know I haven't been there for you like I should but I will help you as much as I can."

"Sensei I know you have missions for the village after the invasion… but if you have any advice it would be great."

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto on top of the fourths head. "Well I know you signed the toad contract from Master Jiraiya right?" Naruto agrees "well I know that many summoners get training from the summoning clans. For example the Nin dog clan contract that I carry have trained me in many tracking techniques."

Naruto eyes widen at Kakashi's suggestion. "The toads might train me?! That would be AWESOME! Boss is really strong!" Kakashi laughs at that "What?"

" I don't think that Lord Gamabunta would train you he would most likely let someone closer to your size do it"

"ohh…"

"I would give it a try later though. If you are going to try this I would talk to Lady Tsunade to be sure that you can be a way on training for a while. Well Naruto I need to check in at the Jonin lounge real quick for Anko. I am thinking about letting Sakura train under her." Naruto face faults.

"Crazy Snake lady! She will kill Sakura!"

"Heh I doubt it Naruto but I guarantee she will get the fan girl knocked out of her though. She needs to not think about Sasuke since he betrayed the village. You need to realize he is the Enemy too." Naruto looks dejected and nods.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GAKI!?" A scream echoes through the leaf village the next morning Followed by a thundering sound and a scream of our young ramen addict.

"S-s-sorry for scaring you Grandma" Naruto shakes like a leaf just inside the window with Tsunade's fist buried up to her elbow in the wall next to his head.

"Damn it Naruto what do you want this early…grr" Tsunade was definitely not awake at sunrise normally but when she was she was cranky.

"I wanted to know if I can have a leave of absence for training Granny." That caught her attention. She let the granny slide that time. Naruto wanted time off from missions to train?

"What brought this on Naruto?" She had never seen him like this his eyes were cold as steel and the expression on his face was so determined it was like the cheerful boy was gone and what remained was a determined true ninja.

Naruto then when on to describe yesterday afternoon with Kakashi and his idea for training. "Did the slugs ever train you granny?"

"No Naruto I had so many scrolls from my family I kept busy training with those. But I know that the pervert has got a lot of training from the toads and even Orochi-teme got the snakes to help with his training. It is a good idea but how long do you think you will be gone but I don't think I can let you off longer than a month."

"I hope that's long enough I need to talk to chief this afternoon."

"In that case Genin Naruto Uzumaki you have until next month off to train be it with the toads or by other means."

"Thanks Granny"

"DAMNIT GAKI!" she charged a Chakra infused fist and punched him flying conveniently into Training ground 42 where he did his original summon training.

Naruto rolled over after the landing and dusted himself off "well since I am in the training ground I might as well call Chief Summoning Jutsu!"

"JIRAIYA! What do you want!?"

"Its me Chief"

"Oh Gaki. What do you want punk" Gamabunta was a huge toad at least 6 stories tall with a tanto sword on his hip. He exuded power out of every muscle. Naruto told Chief about everything while sitting on top of Gamabunta's head.

"So that's what I wanted to ask you. Would the Toads train me?"

"hmmm We do train our summoners but the training we will do for you can't be done until you're nearing adulthood Gaki. It is Sage training and can only be done with an adult body."

"I could just use the Transformation Jutsu!"

"HAHAHA no Naruto your body must be an adult normally the jutsu is just a complicated illusion, but I might have an idea one moment." Gamabunta brought his front feet into a ram sign then blurred through hand seals until he slammed both fists together. "Cross Dimension call Jutsu!" then slammed both hands on to the ground. A circle of runes surrounded Chief and then a black circle formed followed by purple smoke pouring out of it. "Greninja! Get your ass out here!" then a dark shadow shots out of the hole.

"Gamabunta, *sigh* haven't changed a bit I see." Naruto looked behind them and saw one of the oddest creatures he has ever seen walking out of the smoke. It was just under five feet tall with strange webbed feet and hands a dark blue color with light grey spots on each joints and a pale green belly. Around its neck was a large pink appendage that strangely looked like a tongue

"Hmph. Must you always sneak around in the smoke and dark like that?"

"Now 'bunta don't be that way brother it has been a long time. And who are you young one?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the future Hokage!" Naruto shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

"The tadpole here is one of the toad summoners here in the elemental nations. He has recently come across some motivation to train but the toad clan can only train in Sage techniques. Needless to say we can't teach a young tadpole the arts of the Sage when it could kill him at his age." At the mention of the motivation Naruto looked down and an aura of depression cast over him and then he visibly flinched when the sage techniques being deadly was mentioned. "So since our clans have always been allies and I know you don't have a summoner in this world I thought we could come up with an agreement."

"Chief do you mean that Mr. Greninja is of a different summon animal clan?!" Naruto was floored he had not realized that this frog creature was not a member of the toad clan.

"That I am young one. I am of a group of creatures called Pokémon. There are many different types and even more species involved. I am known as the Frog ninja Pokémon and can relate to both the toad clan and you humans in the elemental nations." At this the frog walked to the center of the training ground and turned back to Naruto. "I will show you the power of Pokémon. We use Chakra much like Humans and other summons but we have many other elemental releases not restricted to the standard five. Just watch." Greninja flies through hand seals and stops on Snake "Water style: water shuriken!" Suddenly fifty shuriken made of water flew from Greninja's hand and shredded one of the training posts to splinters. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes were wide. "That my friend is a sample of what I can do. So 'Bunta what did you have in mind for an agreement?"

"Well I know that the Gaki needs training and you and yours can teach well to someone his age but the toad elders won't agree on a complete contract signing. I believe that most of Pokémon work it squads of six correct?" At this the frog ninja nodded "Well what about a partial contract with only one squad and one boss level summon available to be summoned and then you can help train the tadpole and we can work together and form a formal alliance between our two clans."

" Well that is an interesting idea but I will need a boss here to confirm the idea so let me call one. Summoning Jutsu: Giratina!" With a large puff of black and purple smoke a huge ethereal dragon appeared nearly the size of Chief toad. It seemed to float off of the ground and with ghostly arms coming out of its back and a golden Mask around its face.

"What do you need Greninja!" the dragon roared "I have duties in the distortion world to deal with!"

"Master of Shadows Giratina I need the approval of a legendary to fulfil a contract if I may take a moment of your time." Greninja then explained the situation to the great dragon and Naruto is terrified. Being under a menacing form like Giratina had him shaking from the shear chakra this beast exuded it was more than the one tail! Gamabunta sits on the edge of the training ground observing the two Pokémon. If he was honest he was a bit intimidated by the dragon but had too much pride to admit it.

"Hmmm this is an interesting situation indeed Brother Arceus will agree to a partial contract with only this boy. He has a pure heart to be sure. And you great toad, will your clan agree to a partial contract with Pokémon with only 7 members on the contract?"

"It would be an Honor Giratina but I know that Pa will want to meet this Arceus at some time." At that Giratina nodded his head to the Chief.

"Make the Contract Greninja but you must speak to your brothers and find volunteers for this squad and you will be Liaisons to this world." With that Giratina disappeared into thin air.

"Very well, Naruto looks like I will be training you in the foreseeable future. How long do we have to make you mission ready?"

"One month Frog Sensei" Naruto Replied

"Then we must start beginning tomorrow." He then cut his hand and held it to Naruto who did the same. "This bond will allow me to appear until we have the contract signed tomorrow morning. Be at this Training ground at 8:00am!"

"Yes Sensei!" Naruto then shoots off to Hokage tower to talk to Tsunade.

In the Pokémon world

Greninja was running across the water in his home bog thinking of some of his brothers that would join him in this endeavor. "Hmm, I can teach the boy Ninjutsu, a steel type for Kenjutsu, a fighter for Taijutsu, a flyer for scouting training, a strength trainer and last someone for speed. I think I know the answer there Arceus knows with the boys chakra levels he will be useless in Genjutsu. But the Legendary…."

With Naruto

"So you will have a secondary summoning contract?" after leaving Tsunade's office Kakashi met Naruto and offered to take him to Ramen at Ichiraku's

"Ya you bet! I wonder what the other Pokémon are like? Sensei have you ever heard of them?" Naruto managed to get out will a mouth full of noodles.

"STOP TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Ayame yelled and smacked Naruto in the head with a ladle. "and here is your last bowl for tonight Naruto you need to try to eat healthier if your going to train more."

"She's right Naruto and to answer your question I have only heard of one of the names you mentioned. This Arceus that Giratina mentioned has been mentioned in our world as well. He was the brother of Kami and helped in the creation of our world. He is only mentioned in passing and is said to be a god of great power. If this is true be respectful if you meet him." Kakashi gave his signature eye smile "Also I don't want you to think that I am leaving you without help. I have a way for you to expatiate your training."

"WHAT? I can train faster?"

"More like multiplying the amount of time available. Your Shadow Clone Jutsu can be used for information gathering because each clone retains its memories and transfers it to the user."

"Wait…" Naruto's head looks like its overheating but mind is running on overdrive. Suddenly his eyes widen "that means my clones can help me train by learning things then transferring them to me!"

"Great job Naruto. I can see you took my advice and are visiting the library," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "and yes that is exactly what will happen."

"This is great I am going to go home so I can get up early for training tomorrow!" and with that our favorite blond shot out of the Ramen bar in a cloud of dust. Ayame then set a paper down in front of Kakashi.

"What's this? Your number?" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Not a chance Kakashi that's Naruto's bill" Kakashi flipped it over and his one eye nearly came out of socket

"Where does he put it all," Kakashi placed his wallet on the table and walked out of the stand.

The next morning Naruto is standing in Training ground 42 waiting for Greninja and at 8:00 AM there are 6 explosions of purple and black smoke.

"I hope your ready Naruto," a deep voice came from the smoke then it cleared to show Greninja and 5 others "because this next month will be the most difficult of your life.

The color and smile in Naruto's face drained.

Greninja is standing in the center of the training field flanked by Naruto's other Pokémon Summons. "I believe introductions are in order Naruto to my left is Typhlosion," typholsion was a large six feet tall rat like being without the tail he was half blue and half cream colored, he had three red spots near his nonexistent tail. "Next is breloom" breloom looks like a mushroom with a long tail, legs, arms, and a head with a mushroom hat. "Then Lucario" Lucario was a short canine looking Pokémon, he was primarily a dark blue color with tufts of fur on his chest and on his wrists were steel spikes. "Starting on my left is Pidgeot" He was a big cream colored bird with a red and cream colored 'hair' going down to his mid back and he had brown top with brown wings and cream colored tips. Naruto was sure he could easily ride on his back while he was in flight. "And last but not least Garchomp." Garchomp looked like a shark out of water, with fins coming out of his back and arms but aside from that he was overflowing with an aura of strength. "I will be frank with you Naruto after we are done with you, you will be the best shinobi around"

"Greninja Sensei I only have one month to train!" screams Naruto.

"Actually pup" Lucario interrupted "we have just over a year thanks to Master Dialga providing a time chamber to train you in." Naruto tilts his head confused "Meaning we won't be training here but in a chamber created by our Lord of Time."

Naruto fist pumps with a big grin on his face "Sweet I can get even stronger!"

"Naruto let me explain how we are going to train you. Each day of the week will be spent with a different one of us with the seventh day being practice with the summoning jutsu and summoning combinations. Breloom will be teaching you his Taijutsu Moe ashi. Lucario will be teaching the art of Kenjutsu in the style of Bone Rush. Typhlosion will be teaching you various ways to increase speed and his personal techniques. I will be teaching you the way of Ninjutsu with my personal style. Pidgeot will be teaching you strategy, tracking, and scouting along with flying with him. Last Garchomp will be increasing your strength and defense and earth techniques. If your training goes well in a week you will meet the boss of our contract. Now here is our summoning scroll I believe you know the drill." Greninja places a scroll down in front of Naruto. Naruto then cuts his left palm and write his name and places his hand print at the bottom of the contract.

"Ok sensei what now?"

"Now we train" All but Garchomp disappear in smoke.

"Hmph don't puke Guppy" Garchomp disappears leaving a confused Naruto.

"HUH?" POOF!

Naruto is on his hands and knees holding his stomach trying not to lose his breakfast. "Welcome to your hell, I mean training grounds Guppy!" In front of Naruto stood an intimidating Garchomp. "Every Monday you will have strength and defense training with me. Now take this." He hands Naruto a belt, bracers, greaves, and chest piece. "These Macho braces will weigh you down and Serperior and I decided that you are to wear them at all times unless we say otherwise. Now put them on and apply enough chakra for a D rank Ninjutsu to the belt buckle. THUD! "you may feel a little heavy hehehe. Now we are going to jog up that mountain then back for a warm up."

"Warm up that has to be a ten mile hike!"

"Actually it's eleven and a half but is the Guppy complaining?" Garchomp states with grin full of sharp teeth. The grin was so malicious Naruto was sure Shukaku would shit himself in fear.

"No sensei!"

"Good cause then you will do crunches off the underside of that cliff while holding on with the chakra in your feet. Then you will roll that boulder up the hill and then gently let it roll back down in a controlled speed. Then if I am feeling generous we will spar."

"What if you're n-not feeling generous?" Naruto says shaking like a leaf

"Then you get to be target practice…" and Garchomp's grin just gets larger.

10 hours later

"Hmph the Guppy actually completed the training" Naruto was on the ground nearly ten yards away when Greninja walks up.

"I told you he would do it"

"Hmph the Guppy has guts I will give him that. Who has him tomorrow?"

"Pidgeot" Garchomp winces

"Maybe I should have gone easier on him I know what he is doing for a test…"

The next morning

A great loud squeaking pierces the morning near the mountain of Doom (according to Naruto). "GET UP HATCHLING!"

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screams and falls out of the tree he is sleeping in.

"Today you are with me Hatchling. I have to turn your pathetic soft skinned ass into a tracker and scout worthy of flying with me. To do this you need determination do you hear me?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Naruto shouts shooting into a salute.

"Good now today is flight training 101" Pidgeot motions for Naruto to climb on his back, which he does holding onto his wings. "your job is to hold on or fall off. Oh and for scouting you have to fly at five hundred feet at the lowest so don't fall or you will die." Pidgeot shoots up in the air with Naruto screaming the whole way. "Pipe down hatchling and hold on!" Pidgeot shoots forward even faster while barrel rolling and shooting into a steep dive then sweeps his wings open and skims the ground then flies on a wingtip around a tree then shoots into the air. Naruto's face is gradually pulling into a grin and soon he is laughing out loud with the thrill of flying. "Good now that you are accustomed to the speed we will go over tracking and scouting from the air." Pidgeot proceeds to explain troop movements using different land masses and also ways of flying the rest of the day.

"Hmmm looks like it is my turn tomorrow" says Serperior while watching from a tree below.

Wednesday morning

"Naruto get up boy" Typhlosion states

"Five more min….." Naruto rolls over under the straw pad he is laying on "HEY" Typholsion picks him up by his shirt collar and throws him into a nearby stream.

"It is time for training Naruto."

"What will we be doing Sensei" typhlosion just smiles

"Playing tag"

"Huh?"

"With me catching you. You get hit you lose flamethrower!" a tree near Naruto is burned as he jumps out of the way. He looks back at Typhlosion with fear as the rat Pokémon gets a sadistic smile on his face "Run boy if you get hit it won't feel good Rock Smash!" Naruto shoots away from Typhlosion running and dodging around the forest using every tree around as leverage to dodge or take cover as his rat like sensei shoots through the forest not slowing down.

"Taijutsu tomorrow are you ready breloom?" Asked Greninja

"I don't know if I am ready for another student after…"

"You will be a fine teacher and you know that wasn't your fault"

Thursday morning

"SENSEI!?" Naruto was searching through the cave Typhlosion told him to go to last night "Where are you Grass-Sensei?"

"Peace young one." Naruto whirls around and looks up. On top of the ceiling there is breloom in a meditative position holding on with chakra. He then opens his eyes and drops in front of Naruto on his feet. "I have heard from your human sensei that you have a way to learn things fast?"

"Ya! I can't use it for Strength of speed training but anything involving memory and chakra control I can really speed up training! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" fifty Naruto's shoot out of the Smoke produced and line up in lines of ten in a large cavern within the cave. "Sensei we are ready!" breloom's eyes widen

Flashback

"Ready sensei!" three young voices call

Flash back end

"Sensei? Are you ok?" the original asks.

"Yes fine Naruto" breloom shakes his head clear "Naruto the original you must come at me while your clones watch my stances"

"Yes sensei!"

Fifteen minutes later

"Your Taijutsu is pathetic…with no style" breloom deadpans. Naruto looks down with his head hanging down. "But that makes it easier to teach." Naruto looks up to him with hope in his eyes. "Take this stance Naruto and follow my movements"

"You will get over this breloom " Lucario thinks from the cave entrance "and you will help him Naruto."

Friday

Naruto wakes up to find a note tied to a metal quarterstaff with a black ribbon. He then opens it to read.

Naruto,

Pup today is your start of kenjutsu training with me. The true test of a swordsman is patience not to make the first move and be aware of your surroundings. Place the blindfold over your eyes and defend yourself the best you can so I may gauge your abilities. Then I will show you your weapon.

-Lucario

Naruto looks at the note and then back down to the black ribbon and sees that it is a blindfold and places it over his eyes and grasps the quarter staff in his hand and listens the best he can to the sounds around him.

30 min later

"AHHH come on sensei!" Naruto had become impatient and lowered his guard at the twenty minute mark but hadn't shouted out until now.

"Bone Rush!" comes a shout and a whirling of a bo comes to Naruto's ear then he brought the quarter staff up to block and misses and gets hit in the gut. "Pup you must learn patience. But it you did better than expected. You at least heard the direction I was coming from. Take off the blindfold" Naruto took it off and saw Lucario with a blue cloth strap around his chest area that he pulls off. "Naruto here is your weapon. This is the sentient sword Pokémon Honedge. It has a mind of its own but in a capable wielder it will never break and will heed your call and commands."

As Naruto grabs the hilt of the blade the blue cloth wraps around his wrist and forearm and drains his chakra "AHHHH stop taking chakra you stupid Sword!" Then Naruto Flares his Chakra around him and Honedge stops the train "Better. *pant*"

"It seems Honedge likes you. Are you ready for training now?"

"You *pant* bet *pant* Sensei! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Thirty clones came around and got into lines.

"Time to begin! Teach him the way of the sword Honedge." Lucario says and gets into a stance with his staff " I teach by sparing so come at me!"

Saturday morning

Greninja is standing in the center of the Lake as Naruto approaches from the cave he was taught in the last two days. Honedge is still over his shoulder by its blue cloth and sheath.

"Welcome Naruto, to your ninjutsu training." States Greninja as he approaches the shore. "Take this paper and push chakra into it" As Naruto grabs it splits into three piece one got damp, the next turned to sand, and the last burned. "Interesting a Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind type, I'll get typhlosion to teach you fire and garchomp earth then I'll have Pidgeot teach wind now I, myself, can only teach a few wind, one or two earth jutsu, and no fire but Water… it's my specialty." He says with mirth in his voice.

"What is first Sensei?"

"Well first I am going to teach you one jutsu from wind and water type along with a dark type move unique to Pokémon. Watch closely Water style: Water pulse jutsu!" a ball of water chakra forms in-between his hands and then but a forward thrust he launches it at a boulder where it collides and breaks the bolder to small pieces. "The trick to this jutsu is to combine your water chakra on each fingertip then form it to a ball then trust it at the opponent. Make thirty clones to work on it and sixty more."

"Aye Sensei! Shadow clone Jutsu!" Then the clones shoot over to the lake to work on it.

"Next is a piece of Nin-taijutsu called Aerial ace, watch. He then takes a step toward a tree and jumps and shouts "Wind style-Aerial ace Jutsu!" And the then uses chakra to fly forward to cut the tree in half at the bottom two feet through. "The trick to wind jutsu is to imagine chakra rubbing together to form a small blade."

"AWESOME wind is so cool!" The next thirty clones shoot away to work on it. "What is next sensei?! Is it an awesome slash like that one?!"

"Okay for the next one you need to you use your mind to lift the rocks, to do this focus on them. Earth style: Rock Slide" Greninja shouted levitating rocks and slamming them into trees without the psychic outline that would be there if he used ancient power.

"Sooooooo cool!" Naruto cheered.

"Now I will show you the next one, Naruto. First it uses Dark Chakra, which can be thought of as Chakra with no light. You must think of the darkest night, darkest cave, or darkest shadow imaginable to form this jutsu, remember though dark does not mean evil only absence of light. Ninja thrive in the dark. Watch closely. Dark style: Dark pulse jutsu!" A beam of pure black energy fires off of Greninja's hand and collides with a cliff face and obliterates a section of rock making a rock slide. Naruto's jaw drops to the ground

The next day Naruto met all of his teachers near Mountain of Doom (dun dun dunnnnnn) "ok Naruto now it is time to meet the boss summon of our contract. He is what we call a legendary Pokémon. Are you ready?"

Naruto gulps with sweat rolling down his face "umm yes?"

The group just chuckles "Garchomp will you do the honors?"

"Heh don't shit your pants Guppy." He then stabs his fin into the ground "Summoning Justu!" A Massive column of smoke shoots into the air behind Garchomp as tall as the Hokage monument. As Naruto looks up to the peak of the smoke he sees the shadow of a massive head coming out of the smoke and looks down him with a low growl. More of the smoke dissipates and he notices the body is very serpentine with fins outlined in red protruding a different sections of its body. On its sides were many yellow glyph like markings all along its body with a large circle of yellow on its head. The boss was primarily a light green with massive white fangs protruding its red maw. It raises its head into the air with a great earth shattering roar that parts the clouds in the area above it in round rippling shapes away from the epicenter of the great beast. Then Naruto sees the black and yellow eyes of the monster rest on his form and he begins shaking in absolute fear. Naruto then hears a snicker coming from his sanseis' direction and slowly turns their direction not even noticing they moved earlier.

"Be still Naruto, Lord Rayquaza will not harm you. He will be the boss in charge of our summoning contract. Lord Rayquaza thank you for coming" Greninja said as walking forward beside Naruto.

"HMMM so this is the hatchling you mentioned…. Interesting... I smell swamp on you boy care to explain?" Raquaza's massive head lowered to look Naruto in the eye. His head was nearly ten feet high with Naruto still having to look up to see his eye.

"Um s-sir, I also hav-ve a contract with the t-toads" Naruto says with a fearful stutter.

"I see, well I assume I can deal with that putrid smell of earth though I prefer. Boy for you to be allowed to summon me you will need to be tested. Now my kin you see around me have worked with you for one week and I would like to hear their thoughts on you as a disciple." His strong voice rumbled the ground near Naruto with its sheer depth. Then Greninja and the others told the story of the previous week of all of Naruto's accomplishments. "So the boy has potential. Hmph I know what your test will be boy, you will fight me in one year. At the end of your training in this dimension we will have a full battle so be sure to prepare. You will be able to use any of your jutsus but summoning of Pokémon. If you can't beat me in the one year you will be finding another contract do you understand hatchling?" Upon mentioning Rayquaza's possible abandonment of the contract Naruto's eyes turn to a cold steely look.

"Whatever you say you overgrown lizard I will beat you so you will have to recognize me!" At this Rayquaza's eyebrow raises and in the background Garchomp is sputtering and choking from the disrespect of a fellow dragon and a legendary at that. The sky dragon then nods and begins to fly into the air for the week to observe the training for the blond. "I will be the strongest there ever was!" Naruto shouts out after Rayquaza. "Typhlosion sensei, Garchomp sensei can I train with both of you full time from now on?"

Typhlosion steps forward "Naruto we can just concentrate on one aspect of training this year if you are to face Lord Rayquaza."

"I know sensei but shit just got real." Typhlosion then nods his consent still confused but Garchomp looks at the glint in Naruto's eye and smirks.

"You got balls guppy I am in" the other Pokémon just turn on him with a quizzical expression.

"Great! This is a new way to use my technique I thought of when talking army strategies with Pidgeot sensei," a red chakra shoots up around Naruto and flies straight into the sky, "Mass Shadow clone Jutsu!" All around the area clones pop out of smoke until the group is surrounded by Naruto's clones at least two thousand strong. " I want each of you to split into groups and each sensei gets one set except you Typhlosion and Garchomp, give me your worst" Naruto says with a grin.

Time skip end of training year

Naruto had made great progress in the past year and had a splitting headache each night when he dispelled the clones each day. He didn't realize that Kakashi was so serious about the memory backlash. If he can avoid it one hundred is a max for training in one day. The first day of two thousand made him pass out when he dispelled them and one thousand made his head feel like it was on fire all night. On the third day he dropped it to a manageable five hundred that still gave him a migraine for three hours but was well worth it. He now felt confident to face Rayquaza, plus he found a loophole in the rules for the challenge he thought with his foxy grin.

Naruto looked up to the cliff face behind him and saw his Pokémon teachers up above. He waved at them as they all returned his greeting this morning. He had learned so many moves the past week from each of them that he knew he would surprise so many people. He had changed physically as well. No longer was he a thin gangly fourteen year old dobe but instead a five foot eleven fit man instead. At the six month mark his training track suit finally gave out and the Macho braces were not slowing him down at all therefore his Pokémon teachers got him a great gift of training garments with the help of Kakashi. He wore a pair of black shinobi pants with a rust orange cloth belt around his waist and a dark grey kunai pouch on his left thigh. He had on black training boots and the pants appeared to be ripped off at the hems from overuse. Over his torso was a black open vest with rust colored trim along the hem lines and on the back was a gold embroidered kanji for sky fox (空狐 AN/I apologize if this is wrong I used google translate) underneath the best was a black t-shirt and around his right bicep was a band with his leaf headband and Honedge rested across his back with his blue cloth now a deep red almost orange as a sash across his chest. Also he no longer wore any weights allowing him to access his full speed, though he hardly ever went that fast. Finally his hair had gotten longer to where he had it tied back with a small leather strap in a ponytail out of his face. This was the true Naruto, the intelligent prankster was ready for his fight to gain the respect of the great sky dragon.

"It appears a year has changed you hatchling" came a voice from the low clouds. Rayquaza lowered himself to the ground where he could speak to Naruto.

"Get ready you old lizard cause Naruto Uzumaki will be a Pokémon summoner!"

"Then let our battle begin!" Rayquaza shouts as he shoots into the air "Dragon Pulse!" a large beam of teal ball of energy forms in his maw and fires at Naruto who just smirks as it approaches and gets into a fighting stance holding both hands behind his waist.

"Aura sphere!" Naruto shouts while thrusting his hands forward and an indigo ball of energy collides with the Dragon pulse and then Naruto shoots forward around the energy explosion running up a cliff and launching off the edge "Hi Jump Kick!"

"I don't think so boy! Iron tail!" The sky dragon's tail takes on a metallic sheen as he swings it to Naruto's kick and they collide but Rayquaza has more strength and launches Naruto to the ground. As he is approaching the ground Naruto grins and crosses his hand in a familiar hand sign.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" then Naruto uses each clone as a springboard to re approach Rayquaza as a blue sphere forms in his hand as he jumps off the last clone above the dragons head and a last clone forms above Naruto as he springs off of it to speed his descent into Rayquaza's head. "Rasengan" then the first clean hit collides during the battle with the force of it pushing the dragon down in the air but he remains airborne.

"Not bad!" Rayquaza shouts while flinging Naruto off of his head, "But let me show you a move that my brother Lugia taught me! Aeroblast!" nine spikes of golden energy form at the dragon's mouth and then merge into one ball as a halo of energy forms off of it vertically as it fires a huge beam of energy straight at Naruto. At the side lines all of the other Pokémon are amazed.

"How does Rayquaza know that move?!" Garchomp shouts

"Lord Lugia was also very interested in being the boss of the contract but his guardianship of the chosen one of our world means he must be accessible there. Therefore he said that he would do something to help the boy. When I told him that Naruto was wind natured he must have decided his signature move would be a great thing to pass along of course none of us are strong enough to use it so he had to teach Rayquaza." Said Greninja

"I hope the boys speed training pays off here." Said Typhlosion.

"I think he has a move that will help here." Smirks Lucario "Honedge has been training Naruto privately in its own way." As the blast disappears there is no sign of Naruto at all. Then a violet portal appears above Rayquaza.

"Phantom force!" Naruto shouts falling out of the portal with Honedge out of its sheath and in both hands above his head bringing it in a mighty swing and strikes the serpents hard scales and makes a moderate gash in his side as he falls to the ground. Rayquaza lets out a bone rattling screech of pain when the sentient sword cut his flesh.

"Boy I see that I can't go easy on you can I. Agility! Dragon Dance! Extreme speed!" The sky dragon launches at Naruto and collides with him and launches him to the sky. "Dragon claw!" He shouts as he claws Naruto farther into the air.

"Damn it that hurts" shouts Naruto. He looks down at Honedge and sees the eye on the pommel shake in an almost nod. He then charges the sentient sword with wind chakra and calls out "So does that mean I can stop holding back?" Rayquaza's head tilts in confusion "Take this an original technique from Naruto's ninja handbook! Wind style: Sonic air slash!" Naruto slashes through the seven times with a pale white energy crescent flying at the sky dragon with each slash each colliding with him with a cut on his thick hide. "Sacred Sword!" Naruto shouts as he jumps up for Rayquaza again.

"Draco Meteor!" Rayquaza shouts firing a large orange sphere of energy at Naruto.

"Oh crap. I can't take that head on. Extreme speed!" Naruto disappears from the blast trajectory and appears standing on a lake side training ground on the opposite side of Rayquaza. "Honedge we have to try that new Jutsu we have been working on" Naruto gets a vibration from the sword in his hand. He brings his hand up to his side and focus chakra into his hand for a Rasengan but it was a different color. Instead of blue it was black with a purple spiraling core and smoke wisps coming off of it. "Ya know Rayquaza a ninja works from the shadows so what better type of move than a ghost type. Now the trick was finding a way to change my chakra to form a Ghost type move. This is the result a combination between Honedge's shadow ball and my Rasengan. Shadow style: Rasenblast" Naruto then threw the black ball at Rayquaza and upon contact with him it exploded in a smoky explosion and then the black fog spreads through the area in a one hundred feet radius where Naruto immediately ran in the smoke and shouted "Ice punch!" and with a loud impact Rayquaza flew out of the smoke with a large purple bruise and ice crystal on its forehead as well as black scorch marks all over his body.

"HA good one boy I have to admit you passed my test I would be proud to work with you in the future I hope to hear from you soon with a good battle," Rayquaza says before he nods and flies into the atmosphere.

Naruto steps out of a blue portal onto the hokage monument and looks down on the leaf village. It is hard to believe it has only been one month in the real world when he has been in the temporal rift for over a year.

Naruto just grins and looks up at the sky "Look out Leaf village Naruto Uzumaki is back!"

(Okay do I'm pretty sure none of the pokemon can learn hi jump kick that I took from the story I adopted in fact the whole first chapter is from that story but don't worry the next is all me. Though I added and changed pokemon though I made sure to make it to they fit and yes I looked up the top 100 fastest pokemon and Typhlosion was on there so I replaced him for sceptile)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to combine some other animes and games, in this chapter is Legend of Zelda and Fairy Tail.

Naruto smiled as he went to the hokage, in the past year he spent in the time rift he had matured by a lot and also learned a lot of respect. It was beaten into him by pidgeot, she demanded he learn it before they could go any farther. He also learned about his other tenant, or his past self as he explained when they merged.

**~Flash back~**

"**Naruto we need you to meditate alright, it'll help with the kyuubi cooperating, because he seems to purposely be messing with your control" Lucario stated.**

"**Alright lucario-sensei I'll do it" Naruto nodded, going into his mindscape after finally getting calm.**

"**FINALLY!" The kyuubi shouted.**

"**Now PLEASE merge with your past selves before I go crazy with this pink haired one trying to fight me, please" The kyuubi begged motioning towards a pink haired man with a dark blue vest left open with gold trimmings, dark blue baggy pants, and a pair of sandals.**

"**Natsu, you should probably stop annoying the kyuubi" a sandy blonde haired man said. He had crystal blue eyes and wore a dark green hat on his head that came down in a point at his mid back. His hat covered his hair except for his bangs that was pulled to the right side of his face and a group of hair on both sides of his face that went down a little past his ear. He wore a dark green tunic over a tan turtle neck that on his neck was a sitch in an X formation and it was about three inches away from his neck on all sides of it but hung tightly around his arms, the tunic itself reached down to his knees and in the middle was a dark brown buckled belt with a gold belt buckle, the belt was about an inch in width, he had on dark brown finger-cut gloves with leather gauntlets over it coming just to the knuckles, tan baggy pants tucked into dark brown leather boots, and a brown sword sheath strapped to his back with a sword inside it. The sword had a beautiful handle it was purple with wings coming out on the hilt and in the middle was a golden colored shaped diamond. On top of the sword was a shield, the shield was round in shape but had a pointed top, around the border if the shield was sliver then going down from the border was a stem connecting it to a golden triangle connected to two other golden triangles to form a big triangle with one empty space in the middle, down below the bottom half of the formation was umbrella shape that was half open, below that had a red steam with red wings attached.**

"**But I want to fight him Link!" Natsu cried disappointed.**

"**I know but now is not the time we must complete the merge, so Naruto will you accept us will you complete the merge?" Link asked.**

"**First what will the merge do to me?" Naruto asked.**

"**It will give you are memories and abilities, in my case the ability to wield any weapon perfectly, the ability to transform into a wolf when you touch a certain rock, and it'll also give you a triforce mark on your hand. In Natsu's case you'll have all his fire dragon magic. Keep in mind this is because the seal prevented us from merging with you completely, so do you accept this merge?" Link asked calmly and Naruto nodded, they completed the merge. Naruto woke up in the real world, as the memories of this made him smile. So he told his senseis of this new development and so lucario starting training him on every weapon and true to link's word he could wield them perfectly. So instead lucario taught him how to use aura and perfecting his body muscles. Later that same day he met Midna, Midna was a white being with strange black and green markings on her and a small orange ponytail on her head when she was in her twili imp form and when she was in her twili form she had long orange hair with bangs that connected on her chest and a black cloak.**

"**So you're the hero's reborn self" She giggled.**

"**Y-Yeah" Naruto stuttered, a blush across his cheeks, he found this girl very pretty and his past self's crush on her didn't help either.**

"**Awe does someone have a crush on little ol' me?" She teased.**

"**No! I um, I have a fever, yeah that's it!" Naruto said quickly, trying to hide the fact that he did.**

"**Don't worry I have a crush on you too" Midna said, getting a little too close for comfort.**

"**You do?" Naruto asked shyly.**

"**Yep, I do, I honestly had one when you were Link but I couldn't tell you till now because my sister hadn't decided she wanted to take over as the princess yet. Now she decided she did, sadly twili don't age in the twilight realm so it was too late to tell you but now I'm making up for it with you Naruto" Midna commented.**

"**So does that mean you're going to be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked and Minda nodded.**

**~Flashback end~**

"I know you're there so stop hiding" Naruto said calmly, feeling a tug on his aura he didn't recognize. Yes, Lucario had taught him how to utilize aura, another form of chakra, and how to sense things using it. The ANBU gasped in surprise at the fact Naruto could sense him.

"The lady hokage wishes you to report to her" the ANBU said hiding his surprise.

"Very well I'm coming" Naruto nodded and hopped on the buildings to the hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama you called?" Naruto questioned.

"Hokage-sama?" Tsunade questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes pidgeot-sensei taught me respect" Naruto noted.

"About time you learned that" Tsunade huffed "Anyway the chunin exams are being held at suna and we expect you to go this time, yes they are being held early but it's to show there are no hard feelings between leaf and sand"

"Yes hokage-sama!" Naruto nodded.

"Oh and another thing, your team will be needing an extra member for the chunin exams so we paired you up with Hinata" Tsunade stated and Naruto nodded.

"Oh and how did you seemingly age a year when it was only a month?" Tsunade questioned.

"Palkia-sama made it in a special place where time follows much slower a year there was a month here" Naruto answered.

"And because of that we'll beat those people to the dust" Honedge stated from Naruto's back.

"Did your sword just talk?" Tsunade demanded.

"Yes mam, this here is honedge" Naruto smiled taking honedge off his back.

"Is this one of the pokemon who instructed you?" Tsunade asked in a much more calm tone now.

"Yes and no, yes he did teach me, no he was not one of the assigned sensei he was given to me by Lucario-sensei to act as my sword" Naruto stated.

"Interesting, anyway Gaki you better get going if you want to meet Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata at the gate" Tsunade stated.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Naruto saluted as he ran off to the village gate. There he met an angry Sakura and a nervous Hinata.

"Naruto! You're late!" Sakura screeched.

"I'm sorry I was talking to Hokage-sama" Naruto apologized, bowing and then standing back up. This made Sakura put her fist down, not believing this was Naruto she was talking to or that he could change this much in a month.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"I am Naruto, Pidgeot-sensei just taught me respect and manners" Naruto stated calmly.

"Wow, your sensei worked a miracle" Sakura said, unable to believe this.

"Well now that Naruto is here we can leave" Kakashi stated, having been there the whole time, since he wasn't late to missions outside the village. So they started walking outside the village to Suna. Once there they were greeted by three familiar faces, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"Hey Naruto, you here for the chuunin exams?" Temari asked.

"Yes" Naruto nodded.

"We're participating in it too" Kankuro smirked.

"Well best of luck to you three" Naruto said, kindly.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Temari demanded.

"Why is everyone asking that? You know just because I change my attitude doesn't mean I'm a different person" Naruto grumbled.

"Yep, my Naru-kun is the best, besides I like your new attitude" Midna said coming out of his shadow "Oh and Hinata, I don't mind sharing Naru-kun so don't give me that angry look" Hinata blushed at that, well at least she could have a chance at him too.

**A/N: Any fairy tail members in the harem will be their descendants okay the members of the harem will be:**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Midna**

**Lucy**

**Juvia**

**Fem!Gray**

**Erza**

**Larxene(From kingdom hearts)**

**Fem!Axel(Kingdom hearts)**

**Xion(Kingdom hearts)**

**Namine(Kingdom hearts)**

**Temari**

**Fem!Demyx(Kingdom hearts)**

**Fem!Jaden(Yu-Gi-Oh Gx)**

**Fem!Ash**

**Iris**

**Dawn**

**Zoey(Digimon frontier)**

**Fem!Kiba(Yes I'm doing that)**

**Fem!Shikamaru**

**Naruko(Yes female Naruto and no she will not be related to him)**

**If you can think of any other anime character you want to add then go ahead and suggest it because during the two year training trip which I'm still doing he'll be traveling to other worlds and that are based of anime and games. Heck you can even suggest gender benders like Fem!Shulk from xenoblade chronicles. It'll be fun doing it so make suggestions**


End file.
